Expecto
by LaMarwy
Summary: The Malfoys and the Crawleys are two of the most wealthy wizard families. Lucius is promised to Narcissa Black since childhood. During a ball, she brings her best friend, Cora Levinson, with her and Robert immediately falls for the blue-eyed girl. Everything seems perfect. Until the Wizarding War strikes and each is forced to take a side. • HP: Lucius/Narcissa - DA: Cora/Robert •
1. Info & prologue

EXPECTO

summary: The Malfoys and the Crawleys are two of the most wealthy wizard families. Lucius is promised to Narcissa Black since childhood. During a ball, she brings her best friend, Cora Levinson, with her and Robert immediately falls for the blue-eyed girl. Everything seems perfect. Until the Wizarding War strikes and each is forced to take a side.

* * *

Characters Profiles:

LUCIUS MALFOY  
Birth: 1954  
House: Slytherin (1965 - 1972)

ROBERT CRAWLEY  
Birth: 1954  
House: Ravenclaw (1965 - 1972)

NARCISSA BLACK  
Birth: 1955  
House: Slytherin (1966 - 1973)

CORA LEVINSON  
Birth: 1955  
House: Hufflepluff (1966 - 1973)

set:  
FIRST WIZARDING WAR (1972 - 1981): the story will take place from the year 1973 onwards

* * *

NdA: I'll try to be as precise as possible, but I'll change some details and facts over the course of the story. For the **Downton Abbey** fandom, it's already AU of course, other than mere crossover and for the **Harry Potter** fandom, since we don't know how the young Lucius and Narcissa would have behaved, it may seem OOC at some traits.  
I do not pretend to write a masterpiece, but just a decent story that came into my mind a while ago. Hope to entertain those of you who opened this story for curiosity or sincere interest.

 _Anything you may recognize from both of the fandoms, I do not own._

Many, many thanks to my awesome beta **CountessCora** who corrects my errors.

May you enjoy this little prologue, which just introduces us to this crazy world of mine. The first chapter will take place seven years after the following events.  
Happy reading to all of you, and a very happy Christmas!

* * *

PROLOGUE

 _1st September 1966  
_  
At about eleven years old, neither of them had ever been so far from home.  
Despite the fact that she was taller than her friend, Cora Levinson was younger than Narcissa Black by few months. In fact, she wasn't even eleven yet, so she would celebrate her birthday at Hogwarts School.

Being quite nervous, Cora gripped her hand harder upon Narcissa's fingers. Narcissa jumped immediately, letting a little chuckle escape her pink lips.  
"What are you so worried about?" The blond girl asked, her eyes constantly searching for a chance to get a peek of what was ahead, regardless of the dozens of children in front of them.

"Being sorted in two different houses." Cora answered in a small voice, lowering her eyes to the tip of her polished shoes.

"Of course we will be." Narcissa replied casually, raising onto her toes and then coming down as the great door still stood between the corridor they were and the great hall.

"What?" Cora snapped her face back up, searching for her friend's gaze. Her voice sounded dim and keen. "You really think that?" She asked again, sorrowful, and, deep inside, feeling a little betrayed. Didn't Narcissa want to be with Cora, in the same house? Why didn't she blink at the thought of being separated? Did she already know something?

Narcissa finally quieted, turning her head to Cora after she'd fallen silent for a long time.  
"I suppose so." The blonde said flatly. It was such a surprise to hear that her friend hadn't thought of that. It was obvious that they'd been divided. Because it was clear, so Narcissa didn't feel like talking about it. "My family has always been sorted into Slytherin. It's a tradition."

"I don't have a traditional house." Cora replied with a sad voice. "My mom is a Gryffindor, but my dad's a Slytherin and my maternal grandparents were both Slytherins, too. I've got a chance, you know?"

"You can't be a Slytherin, Cora." Narcissa said with a bright smile and a soft shake of her head. "You're too kind."

Cora frowned, utterly displeased as she took a long breath.  
"What do you think I am?" Cora inquired, not sure she was willing to hear her best friend's answer.

"Hufflepuff." Narcissa stated confidently, at first not noticing the girl's mournful face. "It's not that bad." She tried making a face and shifting her arm around Cora's shoulders, squeezing and comforting her.

"Well..." Cora huffed ironically.

"Well, it's a great house." Narcissa nodded. "Or... it'll be." The brunette looked back up at her and attempted a broken smile, anticipating the gentle words she was about to hear. "If you'll be sorted in Hufflepuff, it's going to gain one of the best witches in England."

"Thank you Cissy." They hugged each other close. Then the door opened, revealing the hall filled with students of all ages and a thundering noise of greeting welcomed them inside.

The girls squeezed each other's hands, walking neatly down the central aisle.

Robert Crawley jolted in his seat when something pointy tickled his hip. He turned sharply behind to found Lucius Malfoy's grinning face close to his.  
"The fresh meat has arrived." He whispered and Robert chuckled, patting his best friend's shoulder for an instant before turning again, returning to sit properly at his Ravenclaw table.

Only one year before, they had been the ones to walk down that path with their hearts in their throats, waiting to be chosen for the green and the blue houses of the school. Even though they were in separate houses, they never forgot their long lasting bond and friendship. They were both heirs of two of the most wealthy and famous wizard families and they had known each other since they were babies. Because their houses were closer to each other than to any others within a radius of kilometers, Lucius and Robert had spent a lot of time together as kids, too.  
Once they were sorted in different houses at the age of eleven, neither of them had lost touch with the other and they'd kept spending summers and most of their free time together. Sometimes they both attended balls and parties, all organized in order to meet all the people that counted back then. More than once the Malfoys had crossed path with the Crawleys and, of course, with the Blacks.  
Lucius had never met the girl whom his parents had chosen to be his spouse. He just knew that she was the youngest of the Black sisters and, by all chances, he was going to meet her that very day.

"There she is!" Lucius sharply raised his head when he heard Bellatrix's keen voice surpassing the low chattering in the loudest whisper she could manage. She had always been an outstanding character and he'd learned to recognize her even if they had met once or twice in their whole lives. Bellatrix was older and a very peculiar human being. Lucius vividly hoped that Narcissa would resemble the middle sister and not Bellatrix.

"Cissy! Cissy!" Out of the blue, Lucius watched as the brunette waved exuberantly at the group of children approaching. Then she was dragged down by Andromeda. Which one was actually the older sister?

"You promised Narcissa no shows." Andromeda reminded and Bellatrix nodded with a prominent pout.

"Which one is your sister?" Lucius asked impatiently as he caught Andromeda's attention. The girl smiled, searching in the crowd and eventually raised her finger toward a little blonde looking restless and exciting. She was smiling and Lucius smiled too, lost in his thoughts.  
Was this girl really going to be his wife?  
What if she didn't like him?

"Hey Lucius. Lucius!" Robert hissed to his friend, but he didn't seem to care.  
He sighed and focus on the sorting, clapping whenever a new student was chosen to be in his house or into another. He witnessed as another Black was sorted into the Slytherin house. Once that happened, Lucius almost immediately started to talk with the girl, then all became clear. Robert smiled, thinking about all the teasing he could've performed from that moment on.

Robert didn't really care for all the rest. He was actually thinking about the food he was about to eat until a tall brunette was called to be the next to sit on the stool of destiny, as he named it the previous year with his friend. She was cute. Her dark brown hair bounced smoothly in dozens of curls onto her shoulders and back. When she turned, her eyes shone like two diamonds. She was truly gorgeous.

He'd never done such a thing, but his eyes locked upon that girl and mouthed the same words over and over: " _let her be a Ravenclaw_ " even if he didn't know exactly for what reason he wanted that girl to be in his house. " _Ravenclaw_." Robert repeated and died inside a little when he had to follow her figure as she approached the last table on the left, joining the Hufflepuffs.  
Robert sighed.  
He never saw that girl again.

* * *

 _If you have time, **leave a feedback please** , thank you!  
Merry Christmas! :)_


	2. Chapter 1 - special encounters

NdA: Guess who's back? Well, I'm sorry it took THAT long but I think this story will be updated randomly (level extreme). Anyways, thank you for the support witchoesed, LadyRavenclaw, Dream of Ragtime & Amiliana Martin and for reviewing. Special thanks to the most awesome beta **CountessCora**.

So, this it actually the first chapter... where the story begins. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Special Encounters

 _Early July 1973_

It was a warm evening in July and the sun was about to hide behind the green hills at the edge of the property. It was there that the orange forest of the singing trees defined the territory between the wealthy families who shared the vast land.

And it was just from there that the lonely amber leaf which tore itself from its branch, floating in the air, was carried away by the soft wind that smelled like flowers and musk. It swirled around other trees, caressed the grass below and then pushed against up in the air to follow the path ruled by the many breaths of different winds that decided to visit the land. The leaf touched the highest clouds and then flew down, transported by the smallest exhalation, as if it was magic, inside the big, open window, and started to float again, swimming in the air in circles, singing a tune that made the girls inside the room who were unmoving as they kept both of their heads up, waiting for the leaf to drop, playing its last note.

Bellatrix was the older of the Black sisters. The younger was Narcissa. They were both beautiful.  
On one hand, Bellatrix had dark and curly hair and a much more mature look. But on the other, Narcissa had kept innocence upon her fair face, more resembling a young girl than the woman she was. Everyone thought Bellatrix was the more exquisite of them. Whenever she appeared at a social event, she boasted her obvious beauty. But it was Narcissa who had the more hidden charm, with her long blonde hair and that angel's face which made her recognizable among her family.

"Catch it, quick!" The older sister exclaimed, jumping on her bed and stretching her arms out. "Make it stop, Narcissa!"

"Oh no, Bella. It's beautiful." Narcissa sighed, leaning more comfortably on her chair before the vanity as she continued to brush her light hair, humming the tune.

"It's muggle rubbish, I can smell it." Bella cringed, letting herself fall onto her mattress, her legs and arms tightly crossed together.

"It is not." Narcissa replied promptly, even if her voice was now shaking with a hint of doubt.

"Of course it is! The forest only repeats what it hears and there's only one freak in the neighborhood who could send this kind of things." Bella smiled patronizingly, catching the leaf when it fell down in a smooth spiral, ending just in the middle of her palm.

"Merlin's beard you're right!" Narcissa's eyes immediately shot open and she didn't let her brush fall to the carpet.

"I'm always right." Bellatrix replied, her face a mask of satisfaction as she amusingly watched her younger sister rush from one side of the room to the other, wearing her ivory chemise, barefoot, with her hair half done, trying to hide everything that was misplaced. "Mother's not coming here to criticize yet, you know?"

"Help me out, would you?" Narcissa hissed, squeezing a ball of socks to her chest to better hide it inside the closet.

"Oh, I see." Bellatrix nodded, putting her feet on the carpet with the speed of a sloth. She started to gather things from their beds, without putting them actually away. "You didn't tell her."

"No, I didn't." The blonde confessed, panic roaming into her eyes. "And she's coming."

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as a green, powerful fire started to burst into flames inside the bedroom's mantel, revealing after few moments a girl's figure... tall and fair with long dark brown hair on both of her shoulders, ending in perfect curls on the edges. She was wearing a light yellow cape and her hood was pulled up. Only a pair of piercing blue eyes popped out into the dim light that the fabric let in.

"Good evening, ladies." The girl smiled broadly through her pink lips, pulling down her hood and stepping out from the mantel, her eyes searching for a moment inside the room. Then she finally found the sisters, one facing the other, in their chemises, clearly discussing something.

"Hello, Cora." Narcissa sighed, rolling her eyes in fear. Now she knew it was just a matter of time before her friend asked about the mess.

"Wrong time?" Cora inquired, trying to remember the last time she saw the perfect Black room in that untidy state. She couldn't. There must have been something important, vital. "I didn't think it was a problem, but... I can come back another time, of course." Cora paused, embarrassed, backing into the mantel. "Are you going somewhere?" She frowned. "I'm really sorry, it must have slipped out of my mind... I really don't remember you telling me about-"

"Yes." Bellatrix cut in with a wide smile, grabbing an evening dress – the one she was supposed to wear – and pretended to dance with it as if it was a partner. "We're going to the Malfoys so Cissy can snog with her beau."

"Shut up, Bella!" Narcissa pleaded, her eyes wide. "Go away, now!" She ordered, pointing to the door with her finger.

"Fine." The older sister sighed, faking her hurt and dragging her feet as she approached the door. She stopped when she passed in front of Cora.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi." She peeped, blowing a small kiss before giggling, exiting the room with a merry jump.

The door slammed behind her.

"I'm sorry-" Narcissa sighed loudly, hiding her face behind her palms. "She's just, she's-"

"Bella." Cora concluded with a sympathetic smile. She couldn't possibly hate the curious girl of whom she had grown fond since she knew her nearly a decade.

"Yes." Narcissa let out a single peal of a laughter, shaking her head miserably before falling onto the mattress, which bounced under the weight.

"So it is true?" Cora reached for her friend, taking a seat next to her as she opened the first buttons of her cape. Pushing it off her shoulders, it disappeared into a dim smoke behind them. "You're going to Lucius? To his house for the ball? The one they're all talking about?"

"We are." Narcissa sighed, pointing at the green dress that hung near the vanity. "Rodolphus is going to escort us there and Mr. Malfoy invited the both of us."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cora asked, surprised but genuinely happy for her friend. She knew how lucky they both had been to fall in love – or at least like quite a lot – the partner their family chose for them when they were barely more than infants. Cora had witnessed her friend falling for Lucius. How her eyes shone when she talked about him and how her heart beat when they met, whenever and wherever possible! She only could dream of finding the same love for herself.

"Well.. it's almost done and our mother-" Narcissa gasped, guilt and regret flashing through her eyes.

"The wedding, you mean?" Cora whispered faintly at the realization of the cruel reality. "You didn't tell me so you didn't have to invite me." Her lips remained parted in befuddlement. "But, Cissy, you've never been ashamed of me because I'm not exactly... noble, before."

"I know." Narcissa squeezed her eyes and she immediately grasped her friend's hand. "I know, forgive me." She pleaded. "I'm such a mess. What a terrible, awful friend you have..." The blonde shook her head again, sniffing, nervously fidgeting with Cora's skirt as they talked.

"Forget it. I know it wasn't your idea." Cora smiled. "Also, Bella wouldn't have told me in her twisted way." She chuckled and soon it affected Narcissa, who replaced her soft sobs with a genuine giggle.

"I don't know how she does that, but Mother convinced me somehow. And my sister, not to mention anyone else in this house, isn't much of a help, you know." Narcissa tried to explain, her shoulder curved as she was carrying an unimaginable and invisible burden "And I love him, you know? Mother made me fear I might lose him and-" Narcissa sighed again and managed a smile. "It's stupid."

"It's not." Cora stated faintly, giving her friend a reassuring hug. "I won't make you do an impression, your mother's kinda right. It's the reason they didn't invite me or my family in the first place, I suppose." She winced. "You must get ready, Cissy, your knight won't wait forever." Cora winked, rising up on her feet.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa asked, surprised, grabbing Cora's wrist to prevent her from walking away.

"I should probably go home." The brunette said shyly as an embarrassed smile grew upon her lips "Why?"

"You know why." Narcissa slightly bit her bottom lip, looking at her friend with a tempting grimace, nodding in anticipation.

"No." Cora simply stated.

"Yes. You should totally come." Narcissa said firmly. "To make it up to you." She reached for both of Cora's hands, holding them tight. "And because I need support, please." She implored, pulling Cora closer to her as she muttered the same word over and over, her eyes closed as some sort of prayer.

"But Cissy... I'm not prepared, I'm not prepared at all. I don't even know how much it's going to cost, I don't have any clothes and what am I going to say to Mother?" Cora inquired in an increasingly higher voice.

"We're witches dear, we can do everything." Narcissa stated with a gleeful smile. When Cora didn't fight back, she satisfyingly called for the Black's owl, wrote down few words on a piece of paper which she folded into three, addressing it to Cora's family. "Atlas, take this to Mrs. Levinson, hurry." The all-black plumed raptor transferred the letter from its mistress' hand to its beak, leaving shortly afterward through the window, toward the singing forest and then to the Levinson's manor.

"I suppose it's settled, then." Cora sighed contently. All of the sudden, she was incredibly nervous. "It'll be a much more lively evening than I was expecting."

Narcissa smiled, dragging her friend toward the closet in order to find the perfect dress.

"It sure will."

* * *

An hour later, in Wiltshire, the Malfoy manor was about to welcome wizards and witches from all over the magical world. All of the guests were wrapped in glorious clothes, their chatter and laughter filled the entire castle until the crack of dawn. There were dances and music and food at every corner. Couples had formed, parents presented their children in hopes of finding the best catch. There were endless talks about the higher society of the wizarding world since every single one of them belonged to it. The Malfoy's ball lightened up the spirits of hundreds of wizard fellows in such dark and mournful times, would be the talk for months during the hardest hours. Their toasts, perhaps the last ones before the biggest fight in centuries, stood over the rumbling of the spells thrown in that very moment within the fields.

"You're ruining the spirit of the party, my friend." Lucius said calmly while pouring two big glasses of Dragon Barrel Brandy, offering one at the only person in the small library which hosted two boys in the quiet time before the party.

"I'm very sorry, Lucius." The other boy replied, straightening his back and looking away from the golden fire inside the mantel. He wrapped his fingers around the crystal glass. "I was miles away." He excused himself, whirling the glass a little before bringing it to his lips and taking a small sip of the liquor.

"That I could tell." The other boy answered drily, drinking himself. "I'd say you're not happy about tonight, Robert?"

"Not exactly." Robert sucked a little bit of air from the corners of his mouth. "The war broke out almost two years ago. We finished school, your girlfriend finished hers just recently and we're here about to party with all our friends." Robert sighed, then taking a bigger sip of brandy. "Isn't that odd?"

"The war seems miles away from this land." Lucius agreed. "It doesn't feel real." His long blond hair, tied up into a loose tail, rubbed against his back as he paced quietly around the room. "Yet it's all about to change."

"Our fathers believe the war's moving fast, the papers confirm." Robert added with a sorrowful breath. "Everything's going to change."

"It is indeed." Lucius said, emptying his glass in one swallow. "That's why we need to enjoy these moments while they last. No one knows when this life of ours is going to end. That's why they closed the school and everyone's preparing to fight."

"Father says to live the best as long as we can." Robert nodded, not completely focused on his own words.

"That's what father thinks, too." Lucius added coldly.

"He says that if we keep living as if nothing has happened, if we're not feeling oppressed or scared, the darkness will be defeated... eventually." Robert whispered, his eyes lost again within the dancing flames. "I really don't know, Lucius." He lifted his light blue eyes to his friend's face but gained nothing but a cold glance in return.

"You're scared, Robert?" Lucius bent his lips into a cracked smile, then paused for a long time while walking calmly toward him. "Have you ever hear about the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked with a hiss as his thin lips remained parted. Their eyes were locked.

"I have." Robert answered promptly. "Father says better stay out of it." He murmured reluctantly, then swallowed the remaining liquor inside his glass.

"Wise." The blond smiled contentedly. "You needn't be scared, Robert. As long as you stay out of it, you won't be an easy target."

"That's what I think too, but... is it worth it?" Robert proceeded, beginning to pace the same invisible path his friend had walked a few minutes earlier. "Not to join the war? It's _our_ war, after all. Isn't it, Lucius?" He took a deep breath and absentmindedly pushed one book on the shelf so in was in perfect line with the others.

"It is."Lucius hissed, squeezing his long fingers on Robert's shoulder. "But at the right time, we will fight." He smiled. This time, he was giving one of his rare genuine smiles that not even his best friend or family had often seen.

Robert nodded and mirrored his expression.  
"So..." The boy inhaled, turning his melancholic smile into a crafty grin.

"So?" The other repeated, raising one eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell me some news about Narcissa, uh? When was the last time you saw her? Have you proposed yet?" Robert spoke with increasing enthusiasm, his face a mask of sincere cheer which was dying of anticipation.

Lucius stood still for a moment, thrown, then emptied his chest and with a timid shaking of his head. He let out just a hint of a chuckle, smiling with Robert as they exited the room, their dry glasses still in their hands.

* * *

When the music started to play, the gates of the manor were opened. In a matter of minutes, the house of the Malfoys had been assaulted by dozens of people, who popped out of nowhere in the garden before the front door. Others landed in wobbling flying carriages and some with their flying cars in the yard.

Soon the loud chattering of the guests filled the ballroom and hundreds of people exchanged greetings with the master of the house and his kin. The horde of visitors seemed to never end.

Of course, Lucius and Robert were the most sought after. Yet Lucius was soon left alone, out of mere respect of his bride-to-be. It was a little personal consideration since he grew quite displeased when someone referred to Narcissa in any terms he didn't quite like. Robert, on the other hand, was a totally different story.

He hated balls and social events because every single girl who sought after a ring on her finger seemed to be interested in the wealthy son of the count. Lucius could testify how annoying the girls could be. In some way – actually, in every way – he was pleased that his family had saved him from that ordeal.

"I wouldn't mind an attack by the Lord, now." Robert chuckled uncomfortably after shaking yet another hand of a proud father and kissing another girl's knuckles.

"That's unlikely, my friend." Lucius replied with a half smile.

"There are hundreds of people gathered in here. We're the perfect target, you know. The thought makes me a little uneasy." Robert swallowed, trying to avoid another awkward meeting as he slipped a finger inside the collar of his shirt, loosening his tie a bit.

"Hundreds of pure-blood, Robert. We're safer than we have ever been." The blond stole a glass of liquor from the tray of a house-elf and toasted with a guy in the distance.

"It can't be that simple. It wouldn't be a war." The other said drily.

"For as much as some think the Dark Lord is acting immoral, his aim is to purify our World." Lucius swallowed down his drink, offering one to his friend, who was staring back at him with a blank look. "I'm not afraid of him." The blond added. "I'm on the right side, as you are, as all we are." He concluded, gesturing toward the guests with his arm.

"Purify..." Robert whispered blankly as he was memorizing the word, then shook his head, encouraged. He took a breath to speak louder. "Lots of great wizards and witches are half-blood or even muggle-born. Take Professor Dumbledore, for instance."

Lucius winced, looking at his friend with a disgusted grimace.

"That proves my point." He stated. "There are a lot non pure-blood in our world and yet you wound never mix with one of them, would you, Robert?" The boy smiled mischievously, with the look of someone who knows he's right.

"I suppose not." Robert whispered back, after a long pause. "It's more of a tradition within my family... we're all pure-blood and always have been."

"Of course you are." Lucius exclaimed. "It's a tradition in my family, too, and in all the respectable ones. To tell the truth, it's more than just tradition, my friend. It's about preserving our children so that the future generation won't be infected by ordinary genes."

"Yes, but the killings, the war," Robert murmured, suddenly feeling something wrong with the conversation. "You really don't think that's right."

Lucius stared at him for a couple of minutes, unmoving, his piercing eyes studying his friend.

"I think that the intentions are noble, to separate the real wizards from the much lower class ones." He said laconically. "For how much this war can be wrong, it has started for the right cause."

"So you'd join the Dark Lord?" Robert asked, almost yelling out of befuddlement, his lips still parted in shock.

"No." The other answered, lowering his voice. "But I wouldn't join the Order, either. I'd much prefer to let the things sort out by themselves."

"Lucius..."

"Don't give it much thought, Robert." Lucius placed his hand upon Robert's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "We're safe. We are. The war will be ours if and when either our families or our own lives were to be put in danger. And believe me, my friend, I don't see that happening."

"I can't quite agree with you, Lucius." Robert said, his fierce eyes staring right into his friend's.

"And yet you're happy, you're pure-blood, you're rich and about to enjoy this party." Lucius replied, poking his finger on the other's shoulder. "You stay out of it and you'll live a long life." He leaned his arm on Robert's shoulder, pulling him slightly so he could turn him toward the front door, about to open and welcome yet another wave of people. "Promise me you'll stay out of it so I won't have to kill you if I'll join the Dark Lord."

"What?!" Robert immediately detached from him as if he had burnt himself. But looking back, he saw nothing but his friend laughing warmly, spilling his drink all over the carpet beneath his feet.

"I was kidding." Lucius chuckled, returning to his old position. "Anyway, do you promise?" He looked severe again and extended his arm. "No joining the Order?"

Robert stared back at his friend for a couple of minutes, unmoving and without breathing. For as odd as it seemed, the stoic Lucius cared quite a lot about the Order and the war, maybe even more than what he made it seem. His family always favored an all pure-blood magic World. Even if they never talked openly about it, everyone knew that, deep inside, they would join the dark legions.

Thus far they hadn't, or at least not yet. Robert hoped with all his might that things would stay as they were. Sympathy for a pure-blood purification – forgetting for a moment about the war and the hundreds of murders of innocents – was fine, after all. His own family thought the exact same thing, too. But to take part in the Dark Lord army, killing, that was a totally different matter. Wasn't choosing the right partner enough when it came to selection? The world would continue spinning even without an actual purification by death sentences. Joining the Order of the Phoenix, saving the innocents, wasn't that much more noble than doing nothing? And yet the danger was real. The dark forces were strong, powerful and vast.

"Promise." Robert whispered flatly. "You do that, too." He then added promptly, furrowing his brow for a moment. "No joining any faction."

"What a peculiar variation." Lucius tilted his head to one side, curling his upper lip in a cracked grin. "I promise." He said clearly, with a voice in the exact balance between teasing and chanting.

"Good." Robert nodded only once, apparently content with his friend's answer.

"Now, my friend, let's put aside this topic because the ladies have arrived." Lucius smiled broadly, visibly straightened his back as he walked proudly toward the entrance. Robert immediately and instinctively mirrored him, his head almost spinning while trying to follow the events.

"Ladies?" Robert asked confused, but Lucius was already too far away to hear his voice. "What ladies?" He muttered to himself, searching above the heads of dozens of couples until he spotted Narcissa and another girl. She was slightly taller than her friend and had dark brown hair. Unfortunately, she was quite well hidden behind the crowd. " _Ladies_." Robert then stated, quite amused this time, tightening back the tie around his neck.

Robert muttered plenty of excuses as he swam between the crowd of guests in the way, the ones who prevented him from reaching the youngest master of the house, his girlfriend and the unidentified comrade. He unwittingly stepped on few feet and stumbled on others, his hand clumsily pushing a few backs before getting to the small group of three that were a couple of meters after the entrance.

Lucius was chatting with Narcissa, whom Robert had seen only occasionally at some ball or meeting of the higher classes. Robert immediately thought she was quite pretty in her black and dark green dress. It would make a great impression while spinning on the dance floor.

And yet his eyes were quickly stolen by the girl securely clinging to her arm. She was wearing a blue dress, quite simple, but of a soft and light fabric that completely draped her fragile figure. Her shoulders were bare. At her neck, there was a thin pendant with a silver stone, glowing white and blue. But that wasn't the most shining thing about her. That would be her eyes. They were the most unique gems Robert had ever laid eyes on... she was truly beautiful, with fair skin and dark brown locks that framed her gentle face.

Robert smiled, unseen, as his heart skipped a beat and he cleared his throat loudly to make his presence known.

"Hello, Robert." Narcissa immediately greeted him and he answered with a polite bow and a genuine smile.

"Hello Narcissa."

"This is Cora." Lucius introduced her, his back stiff and a cracked smile upon hi lips.

"Miss Levinson." Robert said, bowing again, his voice shaking a little.

"You know me?" Cora asked in surprise, extending her arm and smiling when she felt the ghostly touch of his lips caressing the skin on the back of her hand.

"Good, Lucius mentioned you." Robert explained after a quick breath and a broad, friendly grin.

"Nice things, I hope." The girl ironically snapped, looking at the blond boy with her eyes narrowed.

"Of course." The other replied drily, catching the insinuating tone in her voice but said nothing.

Robert understood by then that his friend knew more than he'd told about the girl, but he thought it better to not to dwell on it and live the moment instead.

"Then you might know, Mr. Crawley," the blue-eyed girl chanted. "that despite my family being highly respectable in our world, I'm not exactly what you call noble." Her chin shot up slightly and Robert smiled, amused by the hint of pride that supported her words. But more than that, he liked how she looked fierce in that room full of snobs, pleased with herself and with her friends.

"Perhaps," Robert nodded absentmindedly, quite delighted by the fact that she knew his name. It was clear that the girls had talked about him. Yes, he knew all the details about Narcissa's best friend but nothing that he personally thought so nasty nor outrageous. "But I would think of that as nothing much than details."

Cora tilted her head to one side, her lips parted and unmoving, as curiosity spread all over her face by the second. He possibly did impress her, and Robert couldn't be much happier, making sure of being in her thoughts or dreams that night when they all got home, even for just a moment.

* * *

They danced for what felt like hours, jointly in couples, then switched to girls only while Lucius and Robert categorically refused to waltz together, much preferring to take another glass of champagne and admire their partners in contemplation without talking. There were so many different thoughts, possibilities and fantasies for the future running in their minds. The music only helped to carry those visions much further, with notes that tickled the soul of each listener; only when the last note struck, they both came back to their senses, looking almost lost after awakening from that sweet world of their own. Yet it helped them to take a better look at the reality, how it could perhaps be even sweeter than the dream.

"How much time for this break?" Narcissa asked, panting as they both walked closer to the boys. The blond girl was still laughing about something with her friend and almost crashed against Lucius' arm, who yet properly supported her.

"Half an hour, I suppose." The boy answered vaguely, with a quick glance down to Narcissa's face, as she was looking up at him with a mischievous grin on her lips. It was just enough to make him gasp softly in realization. "Would you like to take a stroll outside?" He asked diverted, already knowing her answer.

"Have fun." Robert chuckled, gaining an eloquent snap from his friend.

When he turned, he suddenly realized that he was in the middle of the crowd, yet incredibly alone with her. Robert felt awkward and embarrassed in just her silent presence, gently swinging on the spot, as the skirt of her dress flipped smoothly along her legs. Her slender fingers grasped at her own elbows as she stared at the couple, now long gone.

"Would you like to take a stroll, too?" Robert suggested in a dim voice, barely loud enough for her to hear among the noisy chatter around them.

"Why not?" Cora smiled genuinely, closing the distance. She shifted her hand under his arm, mildly gripping his sleeve. "I hope Narcissa will be back soon and also that Bellatrix hasn't disappeared like always." She muttered with a little chuckle, shooting her head up to meet his eyes when she realized how rude that sentence must have sounded. He needed an explanation. "I must be home by midnight, you see."

"Very well, Cinderella." Robert started to walk, leading her to the upper floor, wanting to take her to a special place, his favorite inside the Malfoy's castle: the balcony.

"What?" Cora furrowed her brow, slightly pulling his arm. "You read Muggle's tales?"

"No." Robert immediately answered, uncomfortable at the turn of events. He made a good impression without much effort – which was a big thing for him, being the goofy friend of Malfoy – and now he was destroying everything with his own hands by mentioning that stuff. "Do you?" He questioned curiously. How else could she have known that name? It was oddly peculiar among wizards of their rank.

"Sometimes." Cora shrugged her shoulders, carefully watching her steps as they climbed the steep staircase. "If the war becomes unbearable, and my family decides to go somewhere completely safe... I'd like to integrate fast." She met his eyes for an instant, enough for him to catch all the suffering hidden behind her words.  
Her family was planning to travel in the Muggle land, maybe forever since the war looked like something unstoppable and lasting. A respectable pure-blood family in a land with no magic, mixing with the mortals, being one of them. It gave him the creeps and he felt sorry for her, but at the same time, he couldn't blame her for acting like that. His family also taught him how to make the best out of even adverse times.

"During our first visit to the Ministry, Lucius stole a book. We were young and frivolous..." Robert started to tell, a melancholy grin forming upon his mouth. "We mocked these tales a little."

"That's not so nice." Cora chuckled, her head now fully turned to him, as she almost forgot about what was around them. It was impossible to tell whether it was people or the splendid view of the moon over the gardens.

"That's true." The boy agreed. "But as you can see, I remember quite well what was in it." They both chuckled, stopping only when the cold railing announced that they'd reached the end of the balcony.

Cora took a good look at the view and a soft gasp escaped her lips as her sight wandered around the forest in the distance. The high trees were settled in strict order beneath them, the rosebushes with the flowers sleeping, the people quietly walking down the paths all covered with a strange silver light coming from the moon, which made everything look unreal, like in a dream.

"It's the last ball of the season. Possibly for many years." Cora whispered sadly, her eyes locked on all the people laughing hand in hand, almost if the war wasn't something concrete nor close. It couldn't last forever like that.

Robert found himself staring at her, with no clue about when he began thinking of how much her eyes glimmered in the dark, in the moonshine, or how much her hair rubbed on her back carried by the wind, or how much he wanted to tangle his fingers with hers. He swallowed, shaking the idea out of his mind and smoothly went to grasp his wand. Robert felt the unstoppable sensation of wanting to make her happy.

"Let's make it a wonderful last, then." He smiled. After a fast movement of his wrist, he pointed the wand at the sky, only when he was sure of having Cora's full attention. "Colordiruptio." He pronounced clearly. A few seconds after, dozens of colorful fireworks were painting the dark clouds like the strokes of a painter.

* * *

The same fireworks were reflecting in Lucius and Narcissa's darkened pupils, looking up into the sky as many others did the same. It wasn't planned and Lucius knew that but he couldn't say that it was an unpleasant surprise. Judging by the look and spectrum of colors in those fireworks, he could totally reveal the person behind it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Lucius?" The sweet voice of Narcissa made him turn his head and he smiled. His heart also lit up at the sight of his bride-to-be charmed while looking at the show of colors exploding up above their heads.

"Stunning." He answered in a whisper that immediately drew her attention to him.

"I wonder when will it be, the next time we see fireworks." Narcissa murmured and shivered a little with the closest breath of air slipping between their bodies.

"At our wedding day, if that makes you happy." Lucius replied pragmatically. She knew it was the biggest romantic gesture for which she could've hoped. "It won't be long now." He added with a tender smile, immediately mirrored by her.

"Is that a proposal?" She raised her eyebrow, questioning him with her eyes as she turned to face him.

Lucius pondered her words as well as his own, trying to figure how it sounded like a proposal at all. Maybe he didn't have romanticism in him and couldn't spot it even when it was under his nose. Lucius had never been good with emotions in general. But with Narcissa, everything became more difficult, more complicated, more layered, more... beautiful.

And after all, it was a thing he had to do sooner or later. He wanted to do it even with the cold and insensitive heart he owned. If there was a sparkle of love in him, it was for Narcissa and her alone.

"Perhaps," He swallowed, firmly yet gently grasping her upper arms. She felt cold, she was trembling. "It is." Lucius confirmed with a nod and the neutral curve of his mouth turned smoothly into a sincere smile that soon appeared on Narcissa's lips in return.

She didn't think twice before crashing into his arms, holding him, while he stood still, thinking of all that had happened in a matter of seconds. It was something he couldn't control, something that didn't belong to him and now it did. Lucius wasn't sure how happy he was, what their families would think, but didn't matter because he felt his life settling down and he was happy. He was so happy he could have screamed. Yet he kept his composure, like always, like he'd been taught.

Narcissa would have whispered that she loved him in his ear. If that wasn't convenient, if there hadn't been so many people around them, if they weren't Malfoy or Black, but they were. And the only improper thing they did, surrounded or not, seen or unseen, was to seal that promise, with a brief kiss.

* * *

 _If you have time, **leave a feedback please** , I would really appreciate it. Thank you!  
Until next time :)  
_


End file.
